Cormak
by Albane
Summary: Réponse au défi n 42 du Poney Fringant, sur le Harad. Cormak cherche à manger et aussi quoi faire de sa vie.


Voici ma réponse au 42ème défi du Poney Fringant, sur le Harad. J'espère que vous apprécierez.

**Cormak**

On ne savait pas ce que l'on ferait de Cormak. C'était un bon à rien. Il avait été un enfant distrait, un adolescent paresseux, et aujourd'hui, tout tendait à croire qu'il serait un poids pour ses parents. Il n'était ni malformé, ni chétif, ni maladif, ni complètement benêt. Il n'avait seulement jamais rien trouvé qui lui plaise dans tout ce qu'on lui faisait faire et ne s'intéressait donc à rien.

Il avait dix-neuf ans le jour où sa mère le mit dehors. Rassurons notre lecteur dès maintenant. Elle ne l'avait pas mis à la porte définitivement. Elle ne lui avait pas dit « Sors et ne reviens jamais ! », elle lui avait dit « Sors et reviens quand tu nous auras attrapé quelque chose à manger ! ».

Cormak avait pris un air décidé le temps de sortir du champ de vision de sa mère. Celle-ci le regardait depuis le pas de sa porte, les poings sur les hanches et son air menaçant. Mais une fois dans la forêt, Cormak ralentit l'allure. Il en avait besoin pour réfléchir à deux questions cruciales. Combien de temps fallait-il pour attraper quelque chose à manger en général? Et combien de temps lui faudrait-il, à lui, pour attraper quelque chose à manger ? Autrement dit, combien de temps pouvait-il perdre à se promener avant de vraiment trouver un lièvre ? Lièvre qui lui tomberait tout cuit dans les bras dès qu'il le déciderait, il n'en doutait pas.

Au bout de la forêt, il y eut une clairière. Au bout de la clairière, il y eut un torrent. En amont du torrent, il aperçut une lande de maquis.

Ce fut quand il se fut assez éloigné du bruyant torrent qu'il l'entendit. La peur le jeta à terre et le fit ramper sous les bosquets et les herbes sur quelques mètres. Et puis, comme aucune ombre gigantesque ne le recouvrit, il se redressa prudemment pour regarder autour de lui.

Pourtant, tout près, on continuait à barrir furieusement. Mais, d'un petit barrissement, à bien y écouter. Rien à voir avec celui qu'il avait entendu ce jour où son père lui avait donné un coup de pied pour l'écarter au dernier moment de la charge du pachyderme. Au début, il en avait voulu à son père, pour le coup de pied. Après, il s'était rendu compte que sans ce réflexe paternel…

Là, ce n'était que de petits barrissements, avec… avec une pointe de désespoir ? Oui, c'était bien ça, de désespoir. Cormak rampa courageusement vers le boucan. Le piège était si bien dissimulé qu'il faillit tomber lui-même dedans.

Dans un trou, était un mûmakilon.

Cormak regarda à droite, à gauche, derrière et au loin devant. Il n'y avait ni chasseurs embusqués ni parents mûmakil visibles. Il était seul avec ce bébé mûmak qui pleurait et s'agitait dans le piège. Ce dernier devait être à peine plus haut que Cormak. Il n'avait sûrement que quelques jours.

Cormak pensa que sa mère ne pourrait pas l'accuser de ne rien avoir ramené à manger !

Soudain, le mûmakilon le vit. Il regarda Cormak et cessa de barrir. Il cessa aussi de tourner dans son trou en se cognant aux parois. Le mûmakilon fixa le jeune homme dans les yeux. Et le jeune homme fixa le mûmakilon dans les yeux.

- Je vais te sortir de là ! décréta Cormak en sautant sur ses pieds.

La pitié l'avait saisi, et il était décidé à sauver ce bébé sans attendre le retour des chasseurs.

Cela lui prit bien une heure, mais il finit par trouver dans la forêt, trois troncs d'arbres tombés à terre. Il les traina à travers la clairière, à travers le torrent puis à travers le maquis. Il les fit basculer côte à côte dans le trou, en prenant soin de ne pas blesser le petit mûmak. Il descendit dans la fosse et approcha doucement la bête. Celle-ci se laissa toucher, d'abord craintivement, puis de son plein gré quand elle eut compris à quoi pouvait servir cette passerelle improvisée. Le petit mûmak grimpa, suivant Cormak qui, le cœur conquis, le tirait un peu par la trompe. Bientôt, le mûmakilon fut sorti du piège.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Cormak ressentit de la fierté en contemplant ce que lui-même avait accompli. Alors, il sut. Il sut qu'il voulait devenir dompteur de Mûmakil ! Et ce petit mûmak serait son premier. Bientôt, il en achèterait un autre, un mâle ou une femelle, c'est selon. Bientôt, il aurait un cheptel à présenter au Roi. Bientôt Cormak serait guerrier !

Cormak avait juste oublié un détail. Les Mûmakils n'ont aucune notion de reconnaissance.

Il essayait de lui faire traverser le torrent quand un vacarme assourdissant se fit brusquement entendre. Cormak amorça le geste de se retourner tandis que la lumière du soleil était soudainement occultée. Il vit un gigantesque pied rond et plat au-dessus de sa tête. Ce fut la dernière chose qu'il vit, puisqu'il n'y avait pas son père pour avoir des réflexes à sa place.

…

La mère poussa tendrement le petit Mûmak avec sa trompe, puis se mit en marche, de son pas calme et pesant, derrière son bébé qui gambadait, tandis qu'ils retournaient vers le troupeau.


End file.
